Stuck Below
by DiverSam
Summary: Webb and Mac are stuck in a sub. In answer to a Challenge. Reviews appreciated.


USS Watertown  
Nuclear Submarine  
Somewhere below the Arabian Sea  
0830 Hours Local  
  
The captain was fuming, and the JAG was livid. They were standing toe to toe almost touching noses. The crew and the exasperated visitor didn't know which one was going to punch the other out first. It was like watching ping-pong match with the comments flying back and forth between the two of them.  
  
"Colonel I realize that technically we are overstepping the rules of engagement but we have to ascertain the vulnerability of our opponents, " stated the exasperated captain for the third time.  
  
"Captain, I know you think the technicality is just that, but if we don't stay within the rules of engagement, we will be violating the territorial waters of our opponent and will be setting us up for a pre-emptive strike." Sarah was at her wits end, he was not listening to her and neither was the pain in the ass CIA officer assigned to this fiasco.  
  
"Only if we are detected and I am damn well not going to be found!" The captain ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
Clayton Webb had finally had enough of both of them. It was a fucking war game and the two of them were driving him crazy. "Colonel, this is a WAR game. The rules of engagement as set up by the planners allow for the wiggle room. We have to get in close enough to get the SeAL team in there and we have a time limit. If we stay outside the territorial waters it will take too long for them to get on shore and make the assessment. The thirty minutes we save could mean the difference between success and failure of the mission. And Captain, are you can get in undetected?"  
  
"Yes, I'm damn sure about it. If the JAG here would listen to what I'm telling her we could get on with this."  
  
"The JAG is standing right here. And is listening with both ears. I've given you my opinion. I will enter my objection in my report and leave you to your games. With your permission, I would like to leave the bridge before I face court martial."   
  
"Permission granted, Colonel. I suggest you get some rest, you seem to need it."  
  
Before she could open her mouth again Clay, placed a hand on her shoulder and softly spoke into her ear. She gave him a glare, turned, and swept off the bridge in what could only be described as a high dudgeon.  
  
The Captain motioned for Webb to follow him to his ready room. Once there he asked, "Clay, what in the holy hell is wrong with her. She has never acted like this in all the encounters we have had. She has always been the one with a clear thinking rational head. And I'm not talking mysoginstic bullshit about having a woman aboard a submarine!"  
  
"Captain, as the CIA officer on board for this exercise I can't explain. But as her husband I am not at liberty to divulge any information." The latter was said with a broad grin."  
  
"How far along is she?"  
  
"Two months, three days as close as we can calculate. And she could supply you with the hours and minutes."  
  
"Lord, Clay why did you let her come on board in the first place?   
  
Clay looked at him as if had gone off the deep end. "Me stop Sarah McKenzie-Webb? I'm not that brave or that stupid. Yes, I requested that she have someone else come, but for the design of this war game she was the best suited. She felt she could handle it. And other than the two of you getting into a screaming fit over technicalities, she did."  
  
"Doug, let me go attempt to calm her down. The SeALs leave in fifteen minutes. It's going to take two hours for them to return with the information, and we'll be on silent running for that time. I'll force her into her rack and a nap if necessary. You know she is going to be very embarrassed about this?" Clay couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.  
  
"I won't rib her about it. I remember my wife during her fist pregnancy. And if this is the worst that she ever gets you are an extremely lucky husband."  
  
"Thanks, and with your permission I'm going to go hunt her down." Clay left the wardroom and looked in the few possible places that she could have gone to ground. He found her in the forward torpedo room hidden behind several racks of the aforementioned torpedoes. There were tears running down her beautiful face. Her beautiful and sexy face. Even with the mascara on her cheeks she turned him on more than any woman he had ever know."  
  
"Colonel, would you accompany me to your quarters, please." He asked formally and politely.  
  
He slowly followed her as she stalked to her quarters. Her room was one of the few on board with an actual door. He was bunking with two others in a tiny room down the corridor. She sat on the bunk and continued to silently cry. She couldn't control the hormonal storms that she had been experiencing. Last week she had almost been cited with contempt of court. Luckily Harm had called for a recess. Harriet had swept her out of the building for twenty minutes until she felt back to normal. A few minutes ago she wanted to pound the captain's head into the bulkhead. Now she wanted to crawl into a hole in embarrassment. She was not going to survive this pregnancy with any amount of dignity.  
  
"Sweetheart, look at me." He put a finger under her chin and raised her face to look into her eyes. Her sorrowful look almost broke him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't control myself. I.."  
  
"You need to lay down, and take a nap. No 'I told you so' from me, no apologizing to me, although you may have to suck it up to the captain. Even though he danced at our wedding, he still outranks you." The smile he had been working for finally appeared.   
  
"Lay down with me, " she said with a come hither look.  
  
He rolled his eyes. The hormones had affected more than her emotions. When she wasn't shouting or crying she was batting her lashes at him practically begging to make love. Her sex drive was into overdrive. Not that he wasn't enjoying it.  
  
Speaking quietly he answered her. "Sarah, we are on a submarine. The doors and walls are like paper. There is no way that we are going to be able to fool around in here. In addition the bunk is barely big enough for a midget, much less the two of us having sex in it."  
  
"Who is the creative thinker here, the spymaster extrodinaire? Hmmmm??"  
  
He gave in. It's what guys do in these situations. They were on silent running for the next two hours, more or less on lock down. Now if he could only keep her quiet.  
  
"OK, we can accomplish this. But you have to promise me you are going to try to be quiet. Most everyone is on alert now and at their duty stations, but if any noise comes out of this compartment, you are the one that is going to explain it to Doug! I'm not going to protect you during a Captain's Mast or anything."  
  
The second she knew that he had caved she dragged him directly in front of her seat on the bunk. There were no preliminaries.   
  
"Remember, you've got to be quiet about this. You do not want to be thrown off a submarine when it's a hundred feet down, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't. But if you do not start commencing activities, you will be screaming for another reason!" So not to piss her off he followed orders. The narrow confines of the bunk did not allow for even the standard missionary position. So her removed her hand and simply sat down, then maneuvering her into position. As she was about to moan he placed his hand over her mouth, "remember quiet!"  
  
She nodded and she began plunging down and swiveling her hips in counter movement to his.  
  
Whispering, "this has got to be a bigger turn on than we went to in your office. I thought for sure Rabb or at least Tiner would walk in." She giggled softly as they continued to move and touch each other their movements becoming more frantic as they both strived toward orgasm. She began to moan and contract around him, their lips joined and they swallowed each other's screams as they reached completion.  
  
With foreheads touching they both slowly calmed. "Damn, that was good. But we have got to stop doing this. One of us is going to get stuck in some far off place without the other if we get caught."  
  
"Honey, we're here below an ocean, in a tin can, having to remain quiet for more than one reason. I'd call that stuck, and I don't mind it in the least!" She was obsessed woman, and he was glad she was the object of her obsession! 


End file.
